stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Andro 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Storm Hawks! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crazyyyyfin.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 16:16, November 30, 2011 Personal Welcome Hi, Andro 01! Thanks for uploading the pictures. Feel free to add them to the appropriate pages where the images are needed. =) Random-Story 23:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Okay, I'll consider it. How about you make a few more edits for the time being? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 22:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I'm assuming that anon was you not signed in? :/ - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) All right Yes, those images you're uploading will be fine. But it depends how else you mean by "edit" the crystal pictures. If you want to put them on a transparent background, I am fine with that too. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 15:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I am on a temporary leave (until about July) for all Wikis so since you asked (and your contributions look good), I will promote you to admin. I wish you all the best as you continue to help out with the Wiki! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Hello, Andro 01! I hope everything's been okay with this Wiki. Yes, I have technically returned. I've been busy with Nitrome Wiki at the moment, doing some cleanup there with images and articles, as it is a bigger Wiki that requires a lot of attention. Not to worry, though. I will hopefully be able to make a comeback here and help finish what I started. =) The links you sent were awesome! I did not know at all they sold Storm Hawks books on Scholastic. If you can find out more information about them, we can certainly write articles to do with the books! Don't forget to sign your edits next time. ;) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! That is pretty cool. I don't know if the figurines should be their own mainspace pages, however. 05:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :That is fine. I hope I will have more time to edit here soon. 05:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Crystal infoboxes Do you mean infoboxes or navboxes? Example: like this or like this? I can do either. Just tell me which one you mean. =) 05:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I will get them done as soon as possible. Do you have an idea on how you would like the crystals to be organized by? 00:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) About templates Well, I meant putting the crystals into categories, not just in one order. I just finished putting together a redesigned template for all the characters. I might have missed out a few, but I was wondering if you liked the way it looks. Here's the link: Template:Atmos Characters/Sandbox. Once I take care of this, I can move on to making templates for crystals, weaponry, episodes and so on. Thanks for writing Oracle, by the way. I made a few minor changes so that it makes better sense, and added a picture. It's very hard to get a good capture of the Oracle because she is blurry most of the time. Please don't forget to sign your posts whenever you leave messages on a talk page. Just type ~~~~ and it will make a signature and timestamp. 18:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hi, Andro 01! I'm sorry I haven't been active much on this Wiki. I've been busy helping out on other Wikis, and have sadly neglected Storm Hawks Wiki. I just wanted to check on how the Wiki is doing, and if there is any work that needs to be done. Oh, what am I saying. Of course this Wiki needs work. XD Anyways, see you around! 03:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Images and template Yes, it would be a good idea to upload images for pages that are missing them. My suggestion would also be to find other images for character pages such as Harrier or Hoerk to go in their infoboxes. An image of the character as the focus will do. You can also create a page about Storm Hawks merchandise, if you can find enough information to suffice as an article. I've had this template left unused for a while. It was a redesign of the original template. I was wondering if I should replace Template:Atmos Characters with what is on Template:Atmos Characters/Sandbox. Oh, and I also wanted to say thanks for looking after the Wiki while I was not active here. I've protected the Aerrow page, which will hopefully reduce the amount of spam on some of the Wiki's articles. 06:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks, and happy new year to you too! It's been a while since you last edited, so it's great to see your message. 18:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you even active?